youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Happy New Year
Questions? Ah for the question "Why did Superboy, Miss Martian, and Nightwing leave the team?" aern't they the only ones still seen on the team. Also another question for this is who hired Lobo?.Ovidkid 17:04, April 28, 2012 (UTC) *Yeah I saw that question and thought I missed something in the epsiode, and who says KF, Artemis, and Aqualad aren't still on the team? People are allowed to take time off even heroes.Dtuck010 17:14, April 28, 2012 (UTC) For the question "Why are the 6 leaguers criminals on Rann", I believe Adam Strange didn't specifically say Rann, but the galaxy as a general statement? 14:43, April 29, 2012 (UTC) If John Stewart was a galactic criminal for the last five years then the Green Lantern Corps is the worst police organization ever. I think it's isolated to Rannian space, in the absence of added info. Zergrinch 14:55, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Title The episode itself does not have the exclamation mark. --'Tupka'[[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 18:46, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :Move... ― 'Thailog' 18:48, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Superboy Did anyone else notice that superboy didn't look like he aged? Cory Jaynes 19:10, April 28, 2012 (UTC) *Kryptonians age slower than humans do that's why when bruce is in his 80's and retired superman is still a heroDtuck010 20:12, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Atom Atom was on The Flash's shoulder when they descended. He should be listed on the page. 20:17, April 28, 2012 (UTC) WTF I want to take this moment to say WTF. I'm not MAD that the show did a 5-year-jump (shows like Desperate Housewives were successful doing this), but shifting the focus off the characters we've known to love is silly. The fans were just beginning to be invested in the dynamic between our 8 Young Justice members, now having to embrace like 10 more while dumping a few of the old ones is insulting. I might grow to like this new show, but it won't be the same as the old one that's for sure. So does anyone have ANY information as to what happened in these 5 years? 20:17, April 28, 2012 (UTC) *I agree with you but This kind of discussion is meant for blog pages and talk pages should be reserved for suggestions to improve the page itself Dtuck010 20:21, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Unanswered questions Ok. The "Where are Aqualad, KF, etc." is fair game, but Speedy and Red Arrow? I don't think so. We might as well ask about the Light as all the characters who didn't appear in this episode. "Is Joan Garrick still alive kickin'"? ― 'Thailog' 22:47, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :Bahahaha to the last. Definitely agree with members of the old Team, but not the Light. Perhaps a "What has changed in the past 5 years?" question may be appropriate? 02:13, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ::I was not suggestion we ask about the Light, it was actually an argument against that type of questioning. As for "What has changed in the past 5 years?": very vague—and I envious a page long answer, if we ever get a full answer. ― 'Thailog' 14:51, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :::I thought that asking about missing Team members was fair game. ― 'Thailog' 18:07, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::Writing my argument, that their "absence" is only derived from their presence in season, and nothing in this one, I suddenly realized we do have "Where are Team members X and X" on season one episodes. Still, I'm on the fence on this one. Where do we lay the border, I mean, "Where are they" opens the plot to repeating all of the last season open questions. Where is the Light? ::::Maybe only for the original Team members, not anything else? --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 18:26, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::That was my rationale, per my first post in this section. ― 'Thailog' 18:29, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Avengers? Um I'm pretty sure the whole invasion thing came from ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightest Heroes. I mean it's just weird that this season is about a secret invasion and that show's second season is too. Regular Guy 23:10, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :An alien invasion is not exactly unprecedented in comics/comics adaptations. The production of this season started way before anyone knew what season two of Avengers was going to be about. ― Thailog 23:12, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Complete Deal Has anyone found a suitable picture yet and is willing to complete a Synopsis. I've been watching this page all day and nothing has happened. I can't do it because I haven't watched the whole episode. - Jealous, of how cool I look in this bikini? ٩(͡๏̯͡๏)۶ :I deleted that abysmal version some well-meaning soul added. I think I'll do the new one today. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 07:51, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Noor Harjavti One of the abductees resembles Noor. A lot. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 13:31, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :And Bibbo... --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 13:31, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Picture "Not-So" Perfect Please can someone replace the picture. I think it's too small and the Timestamp in on the side makes the picture look...like a cheap screenshot. --Regular Guy 20:53, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, I think it was the original intention to get that "Five Years Later". It also shows off some new costumes, and new members. Still, it's not perfect. Do you have a suggestion for something else? --'Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|217']] 20:55, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :''Hmmmmm. No, I get what you are saying. --Regular Guy 21:08, May 1, 2012 (UTC)